


Carpe Faba

by CosmoKid



Series: Murphamy Week 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Hates Anish Kapoor, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2019, Photographer Murphy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: "Veni, vidi, cepi." The voice doesn't make him jump nor does the sudden-seeming presence of another person beside though he is a little taken aback. The man looks at his camera and then back, "I came, I saw, I captured."Murphy regards him and then smirks, "You speak Latin to strangers often?"Murphamy Week Day 4: Captured





	Carpe Faba

**Author's Note:**

> so i didnt want to write a dark fic so i decide to interpret "captured" as in capturing a photo with a camera

There'd always been something beautiful about the beach for John Murphy, something deeper than the surface level of it being nice to look at. Anything could be nice to look at; a kitchen counter, a pebble, a picture frame. No, there was something in the beauty of the beach that struck a chord with him.

The softness of the sand as his feet sank ever so slightly as he walked over it compared to the violent way the waves would crash upon the shore, destroying anything in its path just with water. A serene chaos, he supposed though it was an oxymoron.

Capturing the chaos was a challenge that he'd reached up to meet more times than he could count yet he'd never fully cleared the hurdle. It was easy for him, as a photographer, to capture the calm of a couple sunbathing together or the chaos of a family playing frisbee together. Once he knew what he was looking for, emotions were easy to capture. The problem would arise when it came to combining two conflicting emotions into a single photo. 

His eyes zero in on a stray beach ball rolling across the waves through the lens of his camera, wondering if today could be the day he rose to the challenges. _Perhaps_ he thinks to himself though his finger doesn't close over the button.

"Veni, vidi, cepi." The voice doesn't make him jump nor does the sudden-seeming presence of another person beside though he is a little taken aback. The man looks at his camera and then back, "I came, I saw, I captured."

Murphy regards him and then smirks, "You speak Latin to strangers often?"

The man lets out a small laugh, the dark curls on his head bouncing as he does, "Only the pretty ones."

"Pretty is an arbitrary word," he tells the man, letting go of his camera so it falls to his chest, the lanyard around his neck keeping it secure. "You may find that Anish Kapoor's Bean is an exquisite addition to the city whilst I find it to be superfluous, hideous and a flagrant show of the arrogance of modern art."

"Of course," the man says and Murphy can see the hint of a smile playing at the corners of the man's frankly atrociously kissable lips. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Well that just brings about the question of how you define the beholder," he says before holding out his hand for the man to shake, "I'm Murphy."

The man takes his hand, his secure grip practically screaming _I can and happily will fuck you against a wall_. "I'm Bellamy."

Murphy nods, trying to brush aside social niceties and inappropriate thoughts, "So Bellamy, what do you find pretty?"

Bellamy smirks as he lets go of Murphy's hand, "Certainly not Cloud Gate if that's what you're asking."

He laughs, the few seconds the laugh fills up allowing him to think about whether or not he should be upfront or if the embarrassment of potentially jamming his foot in his mouth so hard he might swallow his own tongue. The man in front of him is gorgeous and his flirtatious manner seems to run deeper than a simple front put up for social niceties. Plus, it's been a while since Murphy has gone home with anyone and it's unlikely that he'll be able to capture the serenity of chaos today. 

_Fuck it,_ he decides and starts speaking before the logical part of his brain can interrupt, "I was thinking more of the lines of it being a polite way to ask if you could take me home and I could blow you, but if you'd like to discuss the uh, regretful career of Anish Kapoor, I would enjoy that too."

It takes Bellamy aback, Murphy can see it in the way his eyes widen the slightest, but he recovers quickly and he can see the list in his gaze. "You're as upfront as Semple."

"Life's too short to be any other way," he tells Bellamy and bats his eyelashes at him for the full effect. "So how about it?

Murphy can see Bellamy swallow, the movement of his Adam's apple capturing his interest. Bell lets out an audible breath, "My hotel's a five-minute walk."

Resiting the urge to plaster himself to Bellamy, Murphy simply smirks, "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> me: write a normal meet cute for once in your goddamn life rachael  
dark kermit: have them flirt via anish kapoor criticisms
> 
> like genuinely why the fuck did i do this like why do i do these things? im so sorry if you dont know who anish kapoor and stuart semple are because this must make absolutely no sense (and the title must be so fucking confusing) but like give them a goog, its a great story and stuart semple is fantastic and anish kapoor is a penis
> 
> come watch my chaos unfold in real time on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
